Your Mistake Killed My Soul
by volleyballlover
Summary: Future fic. The death of Brooke and Lucas's daughter has brought the split couple back togther to confront their conusing past.
1. Prologue

**_Your Mistake Killed My Soul_**

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me….just kidding! **

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

_**Prologue/Semi Chapter One **_

It's crazy how no matter what life always seems to go on. The worst possible thing could happen, yet the world just keeps on spinning like nothing ever happened. Nobody stops what he or she is doing just to see this one moment of grief in a person's life. No. Life goes forward. People move on. That's a fact.

Lucas Scott stared at the casket before him, tears welling up in his soft blue eyes. At that exact moment he felt as though the world had somehow betrayed him. His life should be over now, his world shattered to nothing. But it wasn't. He was still living and, as far as he knew, his heart still beat regularly. He was just as healthy as he had been the day he was born. Yet he didn't feel healthy. Pain writhed through him, slithering through his veins. Sadness overtook him, a large void forming in the pit of his stomach. It was all over—or so it seemed.

He stared at the tiny casket that lay before him for a few moments in silence, trying to imagine his daughter. She was inside that casket? It didn't seem real. It had only been a few months since he'd seen her last. God that sounds just awful, but the truth is awful. Lucas knew that he wasn't exactly the best Dad around, but he tried. As often as could, he'd come back to see his baby girl, yet the last time he'd seen her she was hardly a baby. She was almost sixteen and a spitting image of her mother: tall and brunette with little dimples and everything. Yet, she covered her mother's beauty with layers of black eye liner and baggy clothes.

Brooke had warned Lucas of their daughter's depression, begging him to move back to Tree Hill from New York and help her. Brooke had discovered their daughter's habit for cutting and didn't know what to do. Lucas didn't want to believe it, so he chose to ignore it. Look what he ended up with—a dead daughter that he barely knew.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he mumbled through the lump in the back of his throat. "I should've been there for you…and I wasn't. I should've helped you…and I didn't. I don't know if you can ever forgive me—or if you can even hear me right now—but I want you to know that I'm so, so sorry…" Tears escaped the grown boy's eyes. This situation was practically incomprehensible. How could it be that his little angel was dead?

"I love you," he whispered to the finely finished wooden box as he placed a kiss on the smooth surface. Inside that box lay the corpse of his beloved daughter, taken from him so quickly he didn't even have time to think.

* * *

Brooke Davis sat nervously on a black leather couch in the Tree Hill Funeral Home. Her heel-covered foot shook uncontrollably as she waited for her—what would she call Lucas? — dead daughter's father to come out from saying good-bye. Anger fumed her making her want to kill Lucas for his lack of being a father. Never in a million years could she have ever thought that it would come down to this. She never expected Lucas to be so distant from his daughter….

Kendall Ramon Scott was born the night after prom. Brooke remembered that night like it was yesterday, extremely painful and exhausting. But, in the end, a beautiful baby girl was born. Looking into the eyes of that sweet little princess made every worry dissipate for Brooke. She knew that she would do anything for that baby.

Lucas, on the other hand, felt spit. He had been offered a scholarship to NYU. He wanted more than anything to become a writer and NYU would be a great place to begin his path, but a baby was a small—well, actually pretty big—prevention. He wanted to stay and attend the local community college so that he could at least help Brooke out with the baby. Brooke refused. As much as she wanted him to stay and help her, she didn't want him to one day regret his decision of not attending NYU.

So he went and Brooke stayed, gaining help from her friends and family. Karen played a vital role in Kendall's life considering that she had a baby boy only four months older. It seemed as though things were going smoothly, until Lucas came home. It seemed as though every time he came home for holidays and summer he changed. He was becoming more of a stranger than anything…

As years passed, Brooke watched Lucas walk in and out of Kendall's life. She knew it was unhealthy. She knew it was taking a toll on their poor little girl. She could see it in her actions: dying her hair black, the eyeliner, and the lipstick. All started out minor and Brooke tried to convince herself that it was just a phase. But it only got worse with the cutting and the drinking and Brooke figured a bit of smoking. By the time she realized that she needed to get Kendall help, it was too late.

Sitting there in the lounge of the Tree Hill Funeral Home, Brooke knew somewhere deep down inside her life was over. Yet, on the surface everything seemed semi the same. She felt like she was just paying respects to a family who had lost a loved on, not to her own daughter. Fact, she expected Kendall to be home when she got there.

**_A.N. I know, it's not much, but I just want to see if anyone is interested. If so, I'd be more than happy to post more. I have a lot of good ideas for this story, so I hope you all send me a little review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!_**


	2. Meet Karen and Andrew Scott

**_Your Mistake Killed My Soul_**

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me…. just kidding! **

**A.N.: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm glad people seem to be interested :)**

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

_**Chapter Two: Karen and Andrew Scott**_

Karen stood in front of the kitchen sink, waiting patiently for the return of her son and his ex girlfriend, Brooke, from the funeral home. It had been a long time since she'd last seen Lucas and she was eager to see him, yet a dreaded feeling pulsed through her. It seemed as though Lucas had changed. He was growing into a stranger, someone Karen hardly recognized as her son. She suspected some sort of depression or perhaps remorse for something, but she couldn't be too sure.

Her heart ached for Kendall. She had been like a daughter to Karen and losing her was like losing a child: almost unbearable. No one can ever picture the pain of losing a loved on until it happens. Yet it wasn't like her death was shocking. Karen knew the young teenager was unhappy. It was practically written all over her through her black uniform and poor attitude.

_Why didn't we do more to help her? _Karen thought as she pretended to scrub a dish from breakfast. Tear threatened to poor from her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. There was no use in crying…

Outside on the front porch sat a tall, dark-haired boy by the name of Andrew Scott. He was a spitting image of his older brother, Lucas, only with brown hair. His pale white face was decorated with two piercing green eyes and thick pink lips. He was so much more reserved than other teenagers, never causing Karen any trouble. It was sometimes hard to believe that he was going to be sixteen because he behaved so maturely.

Andrew never met his dad. Perhaps this left him feeling torn inside, but he never needed showed it. As sensitive as he was, he never showed any sadness for not knowing his dad. How can one be sad about not loving someone one never met?

Rocking back and forth in the white rocker, he rolled around a large orange ball in his lap. Like his older brother, Andrew had taken a passion for basketball. To Karen's regret, Keith wasn't here to see their son thrive on the court. She hoped he'd gain a scholarship by senior year.

Through those piercing green eyes, Andrew saw the world. A cramp was forming in the pit of his stomach as he thought of his niece Kendall. She was practically his best friend. She told him everything, things her parents would have killed to know. He was the last one to talk to her before she died…

_Flashback_

_"I don't want to live anymore," Kendall heaved through a teary sigh. She and Andrew sat in the dark setting of his bedroom. It was nearly two in the morning—Kendall had come knocking on Andrew's window wishing to talk. This was pretty common for the twosome, considering they were best friends and all. They were always running over to one or the other's house at all hours of the night._

_Andrew draped an arm around the petite shoulders of his niece. "I'm not going to ask why," he stated. "Because I already know how unhappy you are. But I just want to know why you don't think we can help you. Why don't you think this unhappiness is savable?" _

"_Because," Kendall cried out, her arms flailing in expression, "it's…it's…it's just incorrigible. Too much has happened. I'm a lost cause at this point."_

_Andrew sighed. The two sat under the covers of his bed, looking up at the glow in the dark stars pasted on his ceiling. She had helped him put them up there a long time ago, almost eight years prior. Life had seemed so simple at eight…_

"_But you're not," Andrew promised, drifting his attention from the stars to their conversation. "Everyone wants to help you."_

"_No," she mumbled. "Not everyone." _

_Andrew sighed, knowing that she was referring to her absent father. He seemed to have gone M.I.A. over the years and no one understood why. He claimed that he came to visit Kendall as often as he could, but Andrew always took his comment as a load of bullshit. He didn't buy any of his brother's excuses. Something was holding him back from seeing her. _

"_He's an asshole, Kendall. You wouldn't want help from him anyway." _

"_I don't necessarily want his help," she said. "I just want his attention. I only act out in hope that he'll one day notice me."_

"_There's something wrong with him, Ken, and I think that no matter what you do the man will never really notice you. Something or someone made him mean and cold and distant. I don't think you want the attention of someone who hardly knows you." _

"_True," Kendall said, leaning his head against Andrew's shoulder. "But I don't see any point in living when I know that I was a mistake. I sullied the lives of my parents—and I think I made my father the way he is today." _

"_But you didn't," Andrew stated firmly, pulling the girl in closer to him. "His actions are hardly your fault. And you know you didn't tarnish your mother's life. She loves you more than anything and you know it."_

_Kendall smiled through tears, "I know. That is true." She placed her hands in a prayer formation. "Yet it wasn't like my dad was jumping for joy when he found out my mom was pregnant." _

"_He was selfish, Kendall. Nobody likes selfish people," he said. "And you committing suicide would be the most selfish thing to do." _

"_Yet, in some way, it would ease a burden for my parents." _

"_Hell no it wouldn't!" Andrew snapped angrily. "You'd only be creating an even more complicated burden." _

"_If you say so…"_

_End of Flashback_

Andrew thought he had somehow helped cease the thought of suicide for his niece, but he hadn't. She ended up committing suicide that night by overdosing on some of his mother's pain medication. He woke up the next morning to a dead body wrapped in his embrace. And as much as it scared him, he liked to think that what Kendall had said about being incorrigible was true.

A black Tahoe pulled up in front of his house. Without thinking, he stood up to face the two people who exited the vehicle, Brooke and Lucas. Both were dressed in black attire, Brooke's face swollen and red from crying so hard.

"Hey," Andy said softly, embracing the woman in a hug. He was a few inches taller than her now, which scared the crap out of Brooke.

Brooke tried to smile through her tears, but it seemed that every time she looked at Andrew she saw the face of Kendall.

Releasing Brooke from his arms, Andrew watched as she continued inside. She was like a zombie, numb and cold. Losing Kendall had taken a lot out of her.

Looking back at Lucas Andrew felt like punching him. He could feel his fists tightening and for a second he could feel his left arm rising, but his brother pulling him into a hug prevented him from doing anything.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas, said nonchalantly.

Andrew pulled back from his outreach, flashing him the hardest look he could muster. "Don't talk to me, asshole." And with that, he walked inside.

**A.N.: I hope that flashback was good. I wanted to get the point of why Kendall felt the need to stop living. Hope y'all like…drop me a line!**


	3. The Secrets We Hide

**_Your Mistake Killed My Soul_**

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me…. just kidding! **

**A.N.: Thank you for all the kind reviews! **

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

_**Chapter Three: The Secrets We Hide**_

Lucas walked around his old house circumspectly. As familiar as it seemed, it had a strange foreign feeling. The smell still reeked with the aroma of fresh flowers and something baking, yet the mood seemed so much damper from when he lived there. It seemed as though something had annihilated the inside of his home without leaving any trace of destruction but the odd climate. Lucas suspected it had something to do with Kendall. He knew she was always with her grandmother and uncle, practically a third member to the tiny family.

As he walked down the narrow hallway he found they were garnished with pictures of Andrew as an infant, a few as a toddler, some from basketball, and so on and so forth. You could watch him grow up within a few steps. It almost scared Lucas to see that there were absolutely no pictures of him whatsoever. Had a stranger walked through that hallway, it would have never known that Karen mothered two sons. Inside, this made Lucas doleful. He knew that his distance had taken a toll on his family and played a significant role in the death of his daughter, but he had a good reason for doing so. His reason had been kept secret for so long, it was becoming a difficult burden…

Coming upon the entrance of the bathroom, Lucas discovered a picture of Kendall and Andrew just a few years prior. They looked to be about eleven. Both the preteens had paintbrushes in their hands and were covered in white paint. Kendall resembled Lucas so much in the picture it was almost scary. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her baggy overalls covered in white paint. A big smile decorated the tips of her lips as Andrew smiled sweetly beside him in the same suit. It was so hard for Lucas to comprehend that the little girl standing in that picture had been his little girl. He had played a role in creating her—and killing her.

Just as he was getting lost in a deep thought about Kendall his cell phone went off. It startled him a bit having not expected anyone to be calling him today. Most people back home in New York knew that Lucas had lost a loved one—not that it was his daughter who had died.

"Hello," he answered softly.

"Hey, Luke," the voice on the opposite end was sweet and comforting.

"Hey honey," Lucas smiled happily just as Brooke was heading for the bathroom. He hadn't noticed her walking down the hallway towards him and now he could feel his cheeks burning with worry. Brooke's eyes shot off death glares as he quickly ended his conversation.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later," Luke promised. "Okay, bye."

"See you have a new girlfriend," Brooke snickered as she walked towards the bathroom door. "She must have been the one keeping you from your daughter. Huh?"

"Brooke," Lucas sighed. "It's not like that."

"Sure," Brooke snapped. "I'm sure you had a really credible reason to stay with your girlfriend when your daughter needed your help more than anything."

"Brooke, you don't understand," Lucas tried to explain, but Brooke cut him off.

"What am I not understanding, Lucas? You were too busy playing house with your new girlfriend to come be a father to your daughter."

Lucas tried to say something, but Brooke slammed the door in his face before he could say anymore.

* * *

"Hanson James Scott, get you butt down here this _instant_!" Haley Scott screamed from the foot of her large house's stairs. They had just moved into the new homes on the nicer side of Tree Hill, Nathan having done quite well in his job at the college coaching basketball.

Not much had changed in the world of Haley and Nathan Scott except for the fact that they were the happy parents of five rambunctious children. Haley got pregnant right after high school with their first, Michael Lucas Scott followed by the twins Allison Amelia Scott and Alexandria Rose Scott, which then led to Hanson James Scott, and finally the newest member of the Scott clan: Catherine Elizabeth. All of their children were under the age of ten, which really kept Haley busy considering she still maintained a full time job at the café.

"We're late!" she screamed angrily, running through the kitchen to put away the ironing board. "I said Hanson get down here!" she screamed once again for the young five year old. Though she knew that it was hardly their little boy's fault that they were late for Karen's house, she couldn't help but blame him.

"I'm over here, Mommy," Hanson said sweetly from the kitchen doorway. Haley sighed, trying to make herself smile. All she needed to do was relax. Just breath. Lately things had been really crazy with Kendall, well you all know, and work, and then the kids still needed to be dropped off at school and picked up and made dinner and bathing and put to bed. Haley felt like a ticking bomb. She was going to explode at some point.

"Okay," Haley knelt down to the young boy's size, quickly pulling the freshly ironed white button down on him. "Go have Daddy put on your tie."

Standing up, she watched as the young boy scurried back up the stairs. He was so much like his father with his brown hair, which was grown out to look like a little skater boy, and his blue eyes. Haley felt herself calm at the idea of her sweet boy. As stressful as life was, Haley felt comfort in her children.

Walking back around the house to finish the menial chores before they were to leave, Haley felt herself slowly calm down…

* * *

Brooke stood in the center of Karen's kitchen, her mind spacing off. Everywhere she looked she saw Kendall. Her face haunted her. No matter how hard Brooke thought, she felt she would never figure out the exact reason why Kendall committed suicide. She liked to tell herself it was all on Lucas, which tended to help, but she knew there was more to it.

Brooke leaned against the granite countertop, almost crushing Lucas's phone. A thought came to mind as she glanced outside to see Lucas and his mother sitting comfortably in the little white rockers, awkwardly catching up on what was going on in their lives. Opening his phone, she scrolled through to find his recent calls. The most recent one had to be from his girlfriend and once Peyton found that number she could call that woman and give her a piece of her mind…

Peyton?

_**A.N: Okay, I'm leaving you with kind of a confusing cliffy which will be explained more in the next chapter…so, hope it was good. I know it was REALLY short, but I've been swamped with homework, so here's my update. He-he! Love y'all :)**_


	4. The Lies You Hide

**_Your Mistake Killed My Soul_**

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me…. just kidding! **

**A.N.: Oh mi gosh, I LOVE all of you! You guys are awesome with reviews :)**

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

_**Chapter Four: The Lies You Hide**_

It's not like Brooke never expected Lucas to fall in love again. She knew that he'd one day meet another woman and probably end up married living in a nice house with kids and maybe a dog or something—she figured somewhat of the same picture for herself. What she couldn't have ever expected was Peyton being that woman who Lucas married and had kids with.

She sat at on the stool before the countertop, her eyes threatening tears as she stared at the screen of Lucas's phone. Her snooping had led to a mass finding of Peyton—she was in his pictures along with a sadly adorable baby girl who resembled the Scott family so much, it was almost scary. Brooke knew it that it just had to be Lucas's baby, what with the curly blonde hair and the pale skin. The other thing that didn't seem to add up to Lucas was the baby's blue eyes. It was a shade of blue that was so natural it almost didn't seem real, like the reflection of the ocean blue.

"So this was what kept you from us?" Brooke mumbled to herself. Her voice wavered as she continued scanning the pictures. It seemed the little baby was growing right before her eyes through the number of pictures he had stored on his phone—but the baby never seemed to get hair. By—what looked to be— age four, she was still bald as a bat. Lucas had obviously had this phone for a long time considering the date of the baby pictures were a while back. If Brooke's math was right the age of the baby had to be about eight or ten. Yet, pictures suddenly stopped at age five. There were no recent snapshots of the little girl and there hadn't been since the age of five. Brooke found this somewhat odd through her furry. Perhaps he had ditched his baby with Peyton too?

"Hey," Brooke jumped at the sight of Lucas standing before her. Throwing down his phone, she tried to make it look like she hadn't been spying, though it was plain as day. "What were you doing on my phone?"

"Nothing," Brooke lied, suddenly regretting that she hadn't said anything about what she had found. As much as she wanted to know the truth, she didn't think she could handle the idea of knowing that Lucas and Peyton were living somewhere in New York with a little girl. It killed her. And hearing it from Lucas's mouth would only confirm her thoughts, making her feel even worse.

"Sure," Lucas said, picking up his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at this, "Why take it away? You got something to hide on that thing?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "My life is none of your business, Brooke."

"Okay, Lucas," Brooke stood up from her seat on the stool. "But it was your daughter's business."

"Hey guys!" the door opened swiftly as Haley cried out hello, a baby attached to her hip along with a set of twin seven-year-olds.

"Auntie Brooke!" the two girls cried out, running from their mother to Brooke. A smile crept the ends of Brooke's lips as she bent down to the two girl's level. They looked utterly adorable in their matching blue summer dresses with a matching bow in their hairs.

"Hales," Luke smiled at the sight of his good friend slash sister-in-law. "Hey there little girl," he said, taking little Catherine out of Haley's hands so that she could go and help Nathan. "How's this little cutie pie doin'?"

Lucas rocked little Catherine around, making silly faces at her. In turn, the little girl giggled and laughed. From Brooke's spot by the twins, she felt her heart turn jealous for her daughter. Kendall never got to have that experience with her father…

* * *

Evening. It was awkward for everyone in Karen's house to once again see Lucas. It had been so long since any of them had really gotten to see him. Yet, Brooke really didn't care about seeing him. She just wanted to know what it was he was hiding. 

Lucas stood outside on the front porch, distant from the others in the house. Looking up at the stars he realized how much clearer they were in Tree Hill than in New York. He wondered if Kendall was somewhere up there, watching her father from up above. He hoped she was. He hoped she realized how sorry she was…

"Hey, Luke," Nathan stepped outside quietly, shutting the front door behind him. "Pretty cold tonight, eh?"

"Yeah," Lucas almost snapped, shooting Nathan a glance.

Brooke stood in front of the open window, ease dropping on the two brothers. She hoped that Lucas would reveal something to Lucas, perhaps something about Peyton or their baby. She figured it might feel better learning information about Lucas when he didn't know she was learning about it.

"Look man," Nathan sighed. "I know you're mad at me for what I did to Peyton, but that was a long time ago."

What? Brooke was totally confused about what Nathan was talking about. What did he do to Peyton? What did Peyton have to do with anything?

"Mad?" Lucas spat. "Try hate…no, no, despise you for what you did to Peyton. God, Nathan! What the fuck were you thinking? You knew Anna was sick, yet you pretended like nothing was wrong."

"Haley didn't even know about the affair—how was I going to tell her about Anna?" Nathan asked angrily, his heart pounding.

"But you knew Anna was sick," Lucas whispered. "But you played stupid. You're just like Dan."

"Look who's talking," Nathan shot back, walking back into the house.

Brooke leaned against the paneling of the window, slowly putting the pieces together of what she had just witnessed…

_**A.N: I know, these chapters are crazy short and I promise to write a good long one when I get the chance, but I haven't had the time to really sit down and write—which I apologize for! But I promise you a good chapter one of these days…he-he! Thank you for all the great feedback and I hope this chapter was a good one for y'all…Lucas has some serious secrets, eh? Lol!**_


	5. The Inevitable Stages of Grief

**_Your Mistake Killed My Soul_**

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me…. just kidding! **

**A.N.: Oh mi gosh, I LOVE all of you! You guys are awesome with reviews :)**

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

**_Chapter Five: The Inevitable Stages of Grief_**

Losing someone you love can completely change your state of mind. It's like you go from being a perfectly normal human being to a completely numb state where nothing seems to faze you except the fact that you're alone. For Brooke, this feeling wasn't realized until the moment she walked through her apartment door that night after coming home from Karen's house. Her tiny two-bedroom home was pitch black and dripping with eeriness. Brooke gasped, half expecting Kendall to pop out from her bedroom door. But she didn't, which left Brooke somewhat puzzled.

There are stages a person goes through after someone dies and the first stage is denial. Considering that Kendall had just past barely a week ago, Brooke was still trying to comprehend the fact that her daughter wasn't ever coming home. It seemed inconceivable that the little girl she had once cared for and loved more than anything in the world truly wasn't ever going to come home.

Reluctantly, Brooke stepped through the front door into the empty home. It no longer felt as cozy as it once had. Suddenly, it seemed cold and barren. Without Kendall, Brooke's life seemed cold and barren.

Walking through the mini hallway that led to the bathroom, Brooke passed the doorway that once led to her little girl's room. She paused in front of her door for a mere second, analyzing the paneling of the white paint. Oh god…

She opened the door before she could stop herself. It had been a nearly a week since she'd stepped through it. Her nose was greeted with the scent of Kendall—a mix of incense and rose pedals. Brooke had almost forgotten that scent.

Stepping into the bulk of the room, she found that Kendall had left her little night-light on before she left for Andrew's house…before she committed…

Tears overwhelmed Brooke's body as she fell onto the tiny bed that lay before her. A pile of clean laundry lay folded on the edge. Kendall obviously hadn't put it away yet. Reaching for one of the t-shirts in the pile, Brooke held it to her face as the tears poured out of her like a cloud with rain. As bad as it was in the end, Kendall was a great young woman, full of potential and ambition…if only she'd lived…

* * *

Lucas sat on the edge of his old bed, two pictures in his hands. One of a little girl he barely knew and the other of a baby who he had known so well. Lucas was torn as to how he should be feeling at this very moment. It seemed as though he had failed both girls…

A knock from his door shook him. "Come in," he said quickly.

The door creaked open, revealing a sleepy looking Andrew, his pale face looked so sad, especially his two eyes. They reeked of sadness and morose.

"Hey, buddy," Luke, sighed, patting the spot on his bed beside him. "What's up?"

Andrew didn't move from his stance by the door. "I didn't come here to play brother with you," Andrew spat. "I wanted to tell you that I couldn't sleep—" tears rimmed his eyes, "because the thought of how you ruined such a great girl kills me. I hope you know that your mistake not only killed her heart—it killed her soul too."

Andrew turned and left, leaving Lucas shaken by his comment. Deep down inside Lucas knew he had turned into a version of his father—an exact replica of his father. Yet, he knew he had a piece of Keith with him….

_**A.N: I know this chapter was really crappy, but I just wanted to throw in a little moment for Brooke and a bit of reflection for Lucas. I really only had about ten minutes to write this little bit, so bear with me. I'll get y'all a good chapter hopefully by Sunday or Monday.**_

_**I know Brooke should be a lot more depressed, but you all also have to realize that she did just lose her daughter a few days prior. She's still trying to comprehend the fact that her daughter won't be coming home. I promise you though; she will have a tough time ahead for her…Thanks y'all! **_


	6. The Truth Behind The Lies

Your Mistake Killed My Soul

**Rating: T for content**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no One Tree Hill character, though I do own all OC's (in the chapter it's Kendall Ramon Scott) and yeah…but if you know where to buy James Lafferty tell me…. just kidding! **

**A.N.: Oh mi gosh, I LOVE all of you! You guys are awesome with reviews :)**

_**Your Mistake Killed My Soul**_

**_Chapter Six: The Truth Behind The Lies_**

The early morning dawn seeped through the creases in the blinds. Brooke's eyes fluttered open, her body unaware of the fact that she had fallen asleep in the comfort of her daughter's room. Somehow being there in Kendall's room made her feel better, like a piece of her was still there.

Yet the idea of getting out of bed seemed ludicrous. Brooke's heart ached at just the thought of leaving her daughter's room. Getting up and walking out of the bedroom would only make the day go forward—another day without Kendall. The warmth of her covers seemed so much better. If Brooke didn't get up, she wouldn't have to feel the pain…

A loud knock at the door erupted a loud moan from Brooke. She considered pretending like she wasn't home. Just let the person knock like a mad person. Eventually they'll give up. But a few minutes passed and this person seemed determined to get her attention.

"I'm coming," Brooke, screamed out angrily as she slowly exited the soft tepid sheets. Limping out to the living room, she heard the familiar voice of a man…Lucas Scott?

"Brooke, please answer the door," he pleaded. "Please let me explain some things to you."

Brooke opened the door without even thinking. Had someone told her a few months prior that Lucas Scott would be standing at her door at a completely ungodly time, she would have labeled him or her as crazy.

"Hey," Lucas said quietly as she opened the door. Brooke couldn't find the words to speak. She was shocked that Lucas knew where she lived—let alone was coming to speak with her. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't some crazy dream. Was it a dream?

"Are you really here?" Brooke asked through a daze.

"Yes, I am," Lucas confirmed. "And I'd really like to talk with you—explain a few things."

Brooke didn't know how to respond. Half of her really wanted to know what Lucas had to say, but the other half was reluctant. What would knowing what Lucas had to say give her? It wasn't going to supplant the void in her stomach. It wasn't going to bring back Kendall…

"Why should I let you explain anything, Lucas?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Because…" Lucas didn't know quite what to say. He just knew that if he told Brooke the truth, everything would be okay. He hoped everything would be okay. "Please, Brooke. Just let me talk to you."

Brooke sighed looking to the ground, her arms crossed firmly. "You have five minutes to say your peace."

Lucas took in a deep breath, "Listen Brooke, I know that I was selfish and I probably seemed like a horrible bastard of a dad when it came to raising Kendall. I'll admit that I wasn't much of a father. Fact, I really wasn't a father. Just a sperm donor really," Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Lucas Scott really just admit to being the worst father ever? This had to be a dream. "I was acting stingy when I decided to go to NYU. I should've stayed here with you and our baby…been a father…" tears threatened Lucas's eyes. "But I was so god damn set on NYU. It was a dream come true—literally. But now I see that having Kendall was a dream come true. I was just too blind to see the blessing that she was."

Lucas stopped talking for a second, trying to hold back the tears. He didn't want to cry midway through his speech to Brooke. He was going to stay strong through this delivery of the truth. "Peyton and I ran into one another two years after I'd graduated from New York. She was single and six months pregnant. At the time I had been looking to move back to Tree Hill to be with you and Kendall. I had just finished my first novel and figured I could afford to come back and be a father." Lucas looked up at Brooke. Her expression was a mix between completely cross and dazed. "But Peyton was having a hard time. She had to quit work because she had missed so much while being pregnant. I felt the need to step in and help. Be a man, I guess. Deep down inside I thought I was being a good guy and helping out a friend." Lucas couldn't help it. The tears were going to come whether he wanted them to or not. The tightening of his chest was making it hard to breath. "She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl—Anna. I tried to play a role in Anna's life, maybe I was trying to make up for not being there with Kendall, I don't know. But she was a great girl. Yet, Peyton never told me who the father was until the day Anna was diagnosed with leukemia. She was only thirteen months old. Doctors felt like she had a good chance at beating it, but every time she'd go into remission it'd pop up again. It killed…literally."

Brooke looked at Lucas, somewhat feeling sorry for him. But she couldn't understand why he had put another little girl in place of his own. It didn't seem right that Lucas would go and play dad for another little girl.

"I feel so sorry for you, Lucas," Brooke said. "But my only question is why did you place Anna as your primary concern when you _had_ a little girl of you own waiting for you to come be her daddy?"

"Honestly," Lucas said. "At first it was because Peyton really needed the help. She could barely feed herself let alone take care of another being. But when she told me that the father was Nathan, I felt that I needed to stay…"

Brooke felt as though someone had shattered glass. It was like the world had stopped spinning. "What did you just say?"

**_A.N: Sorry, I kind of just fell off the Richter scale there for a while. I had so much going on this weekend; I barely had time to eat. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for y'all. I know you all probably figured out the suspenseful drama beforehand, but I figured I'd just confirm it through this chapter. So—drop a line! Lol. Luv ya!_**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I know I haven't been a good updater on this story and I'm so sorry about that! I've been crazy busy and have had zero time to update. But now that it seems I just might have some time, I've decided to change the story around a bit. The basic storyline will still be present, but I plan on changing a few pieces. Hopefully you'll bear with me and have some patience. I'm going to stay devoted to this story because I have so many ideas for it. I plan on having a new first chapter up within the next two days. The title will still be the same and hopefully you guys will like it. Thanks!

Volleyballlover :


End file.
